Cinta Dalam Dunia Sebesar Empat Setengah Inch
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Apa kau pernah mengalami atau merasakannya? Jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan belum pernah kau temui di dunia nyata? Challenge Fic with Sirius Daria #kataomoi


_Apa kau pernah mengalami atau merasakannya? Jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan belum pernah kau temui di dunia nyata?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cinta Dalam Dunia Sebesar 4.5 inch**

 **Bleach – Kubo Tite**

 **Pairing: IchiRuki (one side)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Little OOC, ada bahasa yang agak kasar, sudut pandang Rukia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta. Satu kata yang menurutku paling membosankan, menyebalkan, dan tidak nyata bagiku. Bahkan bisa dibilang aku **sangat anti** dengan kata itu. Tidak jarang aku mencibir orang-orang yang melontarkan kata-kata itu dengan mudahnya pada orang yang mereka sebut 'kekasih'.

"Sayang aku cintaaa sekali padamu!"

"Aku juga sangat, sangat mencintaimu~!"

Aku melirik sinis dari meja tempatku duduk disebuah kafe langgananku pada sepasang kekasih yang mejanya tepat disebelahku. Menjijikan. Hanya itu yang ada di otakku. Romantis? cuih… darimananya? Paling-paling ketika mereka putus kata 'sayang' dan 'cinta' mereka berganti dengan nama-nama satwa di kebun binatang. Ada? Ada. Banyak malah. Karena teman-teman disekitarku seperti itu ketika putus dengan kekasih tercintanya.

Konyol. Kurasa seumur hidup aku tidak akan merasakan cinta itu seperti apa karena pikiranku yang terlalu negatif dengan kata itu…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Melihat sosial mediamu lagi, Rukia?" tegur sahabat baikku sejak SMP, Rangiku, yang hanya aku jawab dengan anggukkan.

"Ck… Jangan hanya fokus pada sosmedmu dong… Sekali-kali carilah cowo di dunia nyata…" omel Rangiku yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali kudengar hingga bosan.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu…" jawabku malas sambil tetap melihat layar ponselku.

Rangiku kesal dan menarik ponselku, "Rukia! Kalau begitu terus kau tidak bisa menikah, loh!"

Aku mendecih kesal, lalu merebut kembali ponselku dari tangan Rangiku, "Memang itu rencanaku!" kataku asal, "Lagipula untuk apa menikah kalau akhirnya cerai?" lanjutku.

"Rukia…" Rangiku tercengang sebentar, lalu terdiam menatapku, sementara aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku, menolak beradu pandang dengannya.

Dia tahu segala hal tentangku. Dia pun paham kenapa aku berpikir begitu. Dia tahu, orang tuaku berpisah saat aku kecil, hingga sedikitnya mempengaruhi jalan pikiran dan pandanganku soal cinta. Singkat kata, bagiku cinta itu _bulshit._ Cinta abadi itu hanya ada 1:1000, yang lainnya? Hanya ucapan kosong belaka.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Rangiku menatapku sekarang, aku hanya mendengar ia menghela nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk tidak membahas apapun lagi hingga bel istirahat berakhirpun berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosial media. Aku sangat menyukai hal itu. Disitu aku bisa berteman dengan banyak orang yang memiliki hobi yang sama dan jarang ada di sekitarku. Aku juga bebas menjadi siapapun disana karena identitas asliku dirahasiakan, sehingga aku bisa menulis apapun yang aku suka (selama itu tidak menyinggung atau menyakiti orang lain tentunya). Baik di rumah, di sekolah, atau dimanapun aku pasti menyempatkan untuk melihat akun sosial mediaku. Kecanduan? Yah, bisa dibilang begitu.

Dan juga, dari sosial media itu pula aku mengenalnya…

Kurosaki Ichigo. Itu nama akunnya. Awalnya kami hanya sebatas teman dunia maya biasa. Kami memiliki hobi yang serupa, sehingga tidak jarang saling berbalas komentar di salah satu postinganku atau postingannya, tidak jarang ia juga men- _tag_ ku pada sebuah postingan di sosial media. Aku tidak memiliki pikiran macam-macam. Aku pikir, itu hanya kebetulan karena hobi kami sama, dan itu hal yang biasa jika memiliki teman yang sehobi, kan? Lagipula aku tahu dia sudah punya kekasih yang cantik, jadi akupun memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam tentangnya.

Namun, semakin hari, interaksi kami berdua di sosial media tersebut semakin sering, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Yang awalnya hanya berbalas komentar di postingan yang berhubungan dengan hobi kami, berubah menjadi _personal message_ , dan disitu, kami tidak hanya membahas hobi, tapi juga mengenai kehidupan sehari-hari, tidak jarang kami _chatting_ hingga dini hari (kami berdua sama-sama suka begadang), apalagi setelah tahu kami sepantar dan waktu itu sama-sama berjuang untuk lulus tes ujian masuk perguruan tinggi negeri. Teman seperjuangan. Begitulah pikirku tentangnya.

Tapi aku merasa ada yang berubah dengan diriku. Aku menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk membuka sosial media, dan sangat senang ketika mendapat pesan darinya, baik yang penting ataupun tidak, padahal biasanya aku paling malas menanggapi pesan-pesan yang tidak penting yang hanya berisi, 'hai', 'pagi', 'siang', 'sedang apa', dan lain-lain. Tapi tidak dengannya. Bahkan jika ia hanya mengirim _sticker_ pun aku pasti membalasnya.

Rangiku pun mulai menggodaku ketika melihatku sedang _chatting_ dengannya, katanya aku menyukai si Kurosaki Ichigo itu. Aku hanya terdiam atau mengelak ketika dia berkata begitu. Itu tidak mungkin! Kami bertemu saja tidak pernah! Tapi…

Aneh, aneh, aneh… Sungguh, ini aneh…

Karena, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah kau temui atau kenal di dunia nyata?

Kenapa? Kenapa hanya dengan melihat pesan masuk darinya atau sekedar namanya di sosial media membuatku senang tak tertahankan hingga jantungku berdebar tidak karuan?

Aneh. Ini aneh. Pasti ada yang salah dengan otakku.

Berulang kali aku mengingatkan diriku, kalau ini bukanlah suka, apalagi cinta. Dan, hei! Dia sudah punya kekasih! Aku tidak mau disebut perusak hubungan orang, karena akupun sangat membenci hal itu!

Tapi, aku tidak bisa berhenti melihat-lihat akunnya, melihat setiap postingannya, juga foto-fotonya, wajahnya cukup tampan, bola matanya berwarna seperti dedaunan di musim gugur, tapi warna rambutnya aneh! Warnanya orange jeruk… Apa dia mengecatnya? Ah, aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti, dengan melihat dirinya di layar ponselku yang hanya sebesar 4.5 inch saja, sudah cukup membuatku senang.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, kami berdua dinyatakan lulus tes di perguruan tinggi negeri pilihan masing-masing. Dan semenjak itu, kami mulai jarang berhubungan, hingga akhirnya _lost contact_. Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam, mungkin karena dia sibuk dengan dunia kuliahnya, lagipula, orang datang dan pergi begitu saja di dunia maya bukanlah hal yang aneh, kan? Walaupun sejujurnya kuakui, aku kesepian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setahun berlalu, aku sudah terbiasa tanpa kehadiran Ichigo. Aku bahkan sudah menghapus semua pesan darinya. Awalnya berat, tapi akhirnya biasa. Aku menjalani kehidupan kuliahku dengan normal, hingga tiba-tiba suatu hari, ponselku berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk di akun sosial mediaku. Aku mengerutkan alisku, pesan itu dari sebuah akun tidak dikenal, dan isinya adalah…

'Hai, masih ingat denganku?'

Karena malas, kupikir hanya akun iseng, akupun hanya menjawab '?' saja.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah jawaban dari akun misterius itu masuk, 'Jahat, rupanya Rukia sudah lupa denganku '

Aku ingat gaya bahasa itu, ragu-ragu aku menjawab, 'Kau… Kurosaki Ichigo?'

'Bingo! Lama tidak _chat_ ya!' balasnya lagi.

Dan debaran-debaran senang di dadaku pun membuncah, tapi aku berusaha biasa saja membalas _chat_ nya, 'Iya. Kau ganti akun dengan nama yang berbeda, aku jadi tidak mengenalimu. Kenapa dengan akun lama mu?'

'Hehe, ada masalah dengan akun lama-ku. Jadi sekarang jika ada apapun kea kun ini saja, ya!' balasnya.

Dan kami pun bercerita banyak hal, sehingga aku tahu, dia sudah putus dengan kekasihnya, entah karena apa, dia tidak bercerita alasannya, akupun tidak bertanya, bagiku itu privasinya, aku tidak sopan jika bertanya soal itu. Namun, ada sebuah perasaan yang sebetulnya tidak boleh saat mendengar kabar itu. Sejujurnya, aku… senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami semakin dekat melebihi sebelumnya, aku bahkan tidak ragu lagi untuk curhat mengenai bermacam-macam hal, termasuk tentang keluarga padanya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman dan tidak perlu takut dia akan membocorkan rahasiaku. Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa kupercaya. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sekalipun, tapi kenapa aku bisa begitu mempercayainya? Kenapa aku begitu nyaman dengannya?

Aku tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi… Ya. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo. Seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah kutemui langsung di dunia nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu, dan semakin hari, kami semakin jarang _chatting_ ataupun saling berbalas komentar lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Ingin rasanya aku yang memulai duluan untuk _chat_ dengannya. Tapi, orang pasif sepertiku bisa apa? Yang ada nanti akan _garing_. Akupun memutuskan untuk menunggu. Menunggu Ichigo men- _chat_ ku duluan. Walaupun, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Bahkan aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya jika ia men- _chat_ ku lagi. Aku tidak peduli dengan jawabannya, aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya, itu saja.

Tapi… Sepertinya aku terlambat…

Suatu hari, Ichigo tiba-tiba mengirim _chat_ padaku. Aku sudah berdebar-debar. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku, begitu pikirku. Namun aku langsung mengurungkan niatku, ketika aku membaca sebuah kalimat di _chat_ nya, yaitu, 'Aku sedang dekat dengan seorang perempuan…' dan dilanjutkan dengan kalimat lainnya, yang intinya Ichigo ingin membuat perempuan itu senang.

Hanya dengan kalimat itu, aku tahu bahwa Ichigo menyukai perempuan yang entah siapa itu.

Dan detik itu juga aku memutuskan untuk mundur.

Aku segera membalas _chat_ darinya, aku memberi dukungan sebisaku. Namun tanpa kusadari, air mataku langsung mengalir begitu saja membasahi layar ponselku. Aku berusaha menguatkan diriku. Aku harus membalas _chat_ nya. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Ichigo pun mengakhiri _chat_ denganku, dia berterima kasih sebelumnya atas bantuan (saran) dariku, sepertinya ia senang. Saat _chat_ itu berakhir, akupun segera menghapusnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Bukankah, kau harusnya bahagia jika bisa membuat orang yang kau sukai bahagia?

Begitu kan seharusnya?

Tapi kenapa dadaku rasanya sangat sakit sekarang?

Apakah patah hati rasanya selalu sesakit ini?

Kukira, kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, ternyata itu hanya aku yang salah paham atas perhatianmu.

Aku mengakuinya meskipun sangat terlambat, aku jatuh cinta pada setiap perhatian yang ia berikan padaku dulu. Meskipun hanya lewat sebuah pesan melalui sosial media, tapi itu sangat menolong diriku, karena bisa dibilang hanya sedikit orang yang benar-benar peduli padaku dan mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Walau kita hanya berkomunikasi melalui layar sebesar 4.5 inch, dia berhasil memberiku rasa nyaman seperti orang yang kukenal di dunia nyata. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk kembali menata perasaanku. Kali ini aku berterimakasih pada kegiatan kampus yang padat, sehingga membantuku untuk perlahan melupakannya. Walaupun masih ada rasa sakit dan sesak di dada ketika melihat namanya muncul di akun sosial mediaku. Tapi aku mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini.

Tidak semua kisah berakhir indah seperti di novel _romance_ yang kubaca. Begitu juga dengan kisahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mencintainya dari jarak yang sangat jauh tanpa bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

Aku mencintainya di setiap rasa sakit yang ada dalam dadaku.

Aku mencintainya dalam diam.

Aku mencintainya dalam dunia sebesar 4.5 inch.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Author's note:**

 **Yahooo, lama ga ke FBI, apa kabar semuaaa? *sok akrab, padahal bikin ff Bleach aja jarang* (lebih sering jadi reader atau kadang-kadang reviewer)**

 **Oke, siap-siap author dibantai fans IchiRuki *siap-siap lari***

 **Duh, sumpah, maafin author yang ngejadiin ini fic bad ending, kebetulan lagi challenge-nya tentang** _ **kata omoi**_ **(Cinta yang gak kesampaian) dengan ade beda ortu, rumah, dan tetangga author, yaitu Sirius Daria (jangan lupa baca fic buatan dia ya! Keren loh!), dan karena saking bingungnya mau ke fandom apa, akhirnya kita milih Bleach dan pairingnya IchiRuki… (Padahal kita sama-sama pendukung IchiRuki, ahiks…)**

 **Yah, intinya mah maaf kalau ini bikin baper, bentar lagi kan lebaran, jadi maafin yah? *kedip-kedip* #ditendang**

 **Oke, ditunggu kritik, saran, dkk di kotak reviewnyaaa**

 **See you on the next fic~ :3**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
